<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Sad Clown by Dormouse_III</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799224">One Sad Clown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormouse_III/pseuds/Dormouse_III'>Dormouse_III</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Poetry, Sad with a Happy Ending, clown, poem, upsidedownfrownclown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:08:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormouse_III/pseuds/Dormouse_III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>be one sad clown that day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Sad Clown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>One sad clown</span>
        </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>In one big town</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Not a lot around</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>With frowns they look down</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Tears roll south with songs</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>They wrote down on their palm</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>It's all smudged now and destroyed</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>He's a fool and ain't proud of his choices</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Now he's drawn a crowd that surround him</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>Like black birds crowning the sun but small sound</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>They laugh and his whole face goes upside down as he smiles</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>And that's one of them down</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
    <div class="">
      <p></p>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p> </p>
      </div>
      <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
        <p>
          <span>One less sad clown</span>
        </p>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>